


L'eroe sei tu, non io

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto: Captain America, Stucky ''L'eroe sei tu, non io''</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'eroe sei tu, non io

**L’eroe sei tu, non io.**

 

Glielo avevo ripetuto spesso, anzi… troppo spesso. Steve faticava all’idea d’essere il nuovo simbolo della nazione: non un semplice burattino mandato su un palco per convincere i giovani americani ad arruolarsi, ma un soldato vero. Un capitano capace di guidare i suoi uomini in qualunque missione, senza mai perdersi d’animo, disposto a dare la vita per ciascuno di loro.

Eppure, ogni volta che si indiceva una festa in suo onore, semplicemente… scappava. Si rifugiava sempre in posti sconosciuti a tutti, tranne che a me. Lo conosco bene, certo… so perfettamente che ama nascondersi nelle soffitte o dentro le stalle abbandonate. Tra i carri dei rifornimenti o nella tenda usata come refettorio. Scappa, si cela agli altri, come se non fosse un merito l’aver salvato il mondo, ma soltanto l’ennesima colpa, uno sbaglio da rimediare a tutti i costi.

Non è così! Glielo dico e glielo ripeto: sei un eroe, Steve. Prendi la tua ricompensa. Ma…non vuole. Scuote il capo, mi spinge avanti, come se fossi io a dover presenziare. Sciocchezze. Non sono nessuno, confronto a lui! Non sono io l’eroe! Perché non lo capisce? Sono soltanto un semplice soldato, un sergente dall’ottima capacità di tiro affidato alla squadra di Capitan America. Ho scelto di seguirlo, di stargli accanto perché credo in lui. So che può realizzare cose che vanno oltre le mere capacità umane. Può, ma non vuole… o, meglio, teme di non farcela? Perché?

Non so rispondere, anche se una mezza idea me la sono fatta: ogni volta che sfugge, che si sottrae agli onori… rivedo in lui quel testardo ragazzino di Brooklyn. Quello pronto ad affrontare il mondo pur di farsi rispettare, di proteggere i deboli, gli oppressi, pronto a schierarsi contro tutto e tutti o ad attraversare l’oceano per salvare un compagno. Come potrei abbandonarlo? Non ci riuscirei nemmeno se volessi.

In fondo, sono la causa della sua presenza qui, in Italia. Non sarebbe mai dovuto venire! Gliel’ho detto e ripetuto! Che accidenti gli è saltato in mente? Volare sopra un’infinita distesa d’acqua senza autorizzazione, a bordo di un catorcio che solo a guardarlo mi vien male!

Ma… probabilmente, non mi ha mai realmente ascoltato. Quando gli ho chiesto di stare fuori dai guai, lo ha forse fatto? O di stare alla larga dall’esercito e dalla guerra? Nah, affatto. È cambiato, questo sì, ma… esteriormente. Dentro, sotto la scorsa determinata e le robuste spalle, trovo ancora il ragazzo di Brooklyn, quello che conoscevo. Quello troppo intento a immaginarsi soldato per uscire con le ragazze, troppo timido per partecipare al ballo della scuola, troppo basso per essere ammesso nella squadra di pallacanestro. È ancora lì, da qualche parte, nascosto in un anfratto tanto recondito di quella mente… un anfratto a cui soltanto io sembro avere accesso.

 


End file.
